It's Never Too Late
by UniqueLikeEveroneElse
Summary: We all have one thing in common... we are hope less romantics. Love is never too young or old and can come in te most unexpected circumstances. Canon Pairings, from everyone's point of veiw.
1. Chapter 1

It's Never Too Late, A _Twilight_ FanFiction

**I know this story will be a little repetitive but that is the point. Yes I know that both of the families have the same sort of things... BUT THAT IS THE POINT! Sorry... Anyway this is me dibble-dabbling in writing so hopefully it will turn out well, even though I believe that this story will be easier to write than my others. (yes I know I did sound like a bitch then) And sorry for any stupid mistakes that I didn't pick up.**

Introduction

APOV

Bella, Rosalie and I had the best _sistership_ ever; I believe that that word should be put in the dictionary especially for us. We were the triplets that looked nothing alike except for our eyes, which were this startling blue that looked like they were digitally enhanced; we got it from our mother.

Our mother, Esme, had three girls, at the young age of 19 under very horrible circumstances, which only made our bond stronger. Luckily enough her parents supported her and with hard work became a well recognized interior designer who also has her own line of furniture, Bear, I know it's a weird name but she name it after _us: Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie._

There was never a family stronger than us. We had every personality.

Bella, the one with brunette hair and soft complexion. She was the smartest of us and wanted to become a lawyer and a part time writer. She was a book worm, shy girl and blushed profusely.

Rosalie, the most stunning of us, she had long blonde hair and every man worshipped the ground that she walked on (don't get me wrong though Bella and I get our fair share!). She loved cars and wanted to sell cars and hopefully design one of her own when she grows up. She comes across as a complete bitch sometimes but we all love her and she has a soft side hidden deep inside her, she has just been through a lot.

Esme, our loving mother, the most maternal person that I know. She has caramel hair and a loving heart shaped face with the best hugs and food in the world. For our 18th birthdays she bought us a car each and redecorated our rooms! I got a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, Rosalie got a red M3 and Bella got a mini cooper convertible in baby blue. So in return for her birthday we all chipped in and got her a solid gold pendant with mother of pearl on the inside and a sapphire heart, that matched her eyes on the front. On the back we had _'With the strongest bond, nothing will ever tear us apart. Our love is forever.'_ She never takes it off.

Then there is me Alice. I'm the shortest of us all with us all being at our full heights and finished growing (we all inherited our mother's growing patterns). I have short black hair that spikes up; I want to become a fashion designer. I'm the most hyper-active of us.

We all have one thing in common though. We are all hopeless romantics and can't wait until we find our true soul mates no matter what world we have to be in at that time.

JPOV

There were never better three brothers then us. No stronger bond than we had now. Edward, Emmett and myself, Jasper. We all have one thing in common, we have these startling green eyes, we got that from our father of course.

Our dad, Carlisle Cullen, happened to have this crush on a girl and well put this in short terms one night turned into a pregnancy. She didn't want to take away our lives that haven't even started so nine months later without warning (yes, dad didn't even know that she was pregnant) she dropped us three triplets on my dad's 20 year old door step. Thank god he had started an apprenticeship at the local hospital and happened to have wealthy parents. Dad now runs his own private hospital.

Our mother died a year ago in a car accident. She gave everything in her will to her husband's children. She wrote a letter to Carlisle thanking her for taking us under his wing but saying that she would never forgive him or that one night. He burned the letter after he read it.

For some reason we were all different.

Emmett was huge, don't get me wrong Edward, Carlisle and I have our fair share of muscle, but for some reason Emmett seems to have all of the muscle, that we have, combined together. He has dark curly hair, dimples and even though he has massive biceps he is extremely child-like and is one big hunk of a teddy. He also happens to have a, uhh, _one track mind­_ most of the time. But at the most random moments he can be very wise and sincere.

Edward the most bi-polar person in the world but he has a heart of gold. He has this unusual bronze coloured hair that never seems to cooperate. He is the heart throb of us three (even though Emmett and I get our fair share), it must be the hair. He is the most musical, he plays the piano, drums, guitar (acoustic, electric and base), the saxophone, the violin and he sings. Our music teacher from high school was in love with him. We are all in a band together. I play the base guitar and backup singer, Emmett plays the drums and Edward plays whatever we need in the song and is the main singer. We called ourselves _Jece_ after the Cullen family.

Then there is dad, he has blonde hair and all of the nurses in the hospital lust after him. He is compassionate and super smart. On our graduation we got some sort of vehicle to get us around from him and a trip to the Bahamas. Emmet got a silver Jeep (dad wasn't going to buy him a hummer), I got a silver Harley Davidson RC and Edward got a midnight blue Aston Martin Vanquish 12. So in return we bought him an Omega with all of our names engraved: _Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Edward._ He never takes it off.

Last but not least, there is me. Jasper. I'm the quiet one with the blonde, wavy hair. I always happen to calm people down... when I want to. I really like history, especially the war.

Even though we were all different we have a few things in common. We all want to become doctors like our father and we absolutely love sport. But there is one thing that truly combines us together. We are hopeless romantics and we wait day and night for out one true love to come and steal our hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EsPOV

"Now grab your toes and then pull and you should be in this stance," Alice said in a defiant voice, "then as the music comes to this part we spin on the Pointe shoes and then bring your feet together and crouch down on the floor."

Bella and Rosalie were following her orders, learning a new Ballet routine whilst Alice was doing the moves and pointing out any faults in the way they

"Then we push off the floor and jetait **(A/N any French dance {ballet etc.} words that are spelt incorrect, I am sorry)**, land and then do an intendante pirouette and finish in your own position." They followed quickly making sure their backs and arms were in the right position.

The music slowly came to an end with my three girls all standing in different complimenting positions.

I got the girls started in Ballet at the age of nine. All of my girls for some unfair reason have had some tragedy in their life no matter how great or small.

At the age of nine due to her horrible clumsiness Bella fell down three flights of stairs out a window and then a one storey fall. Me the worrying mother knew immediately that she needed to get rid of that clumsy streak in her and get her coordinated before there was an even worse accident.

So I told Bella that she was to start up Dance classes to help her, and of course she wouldn't go unless Rosalie and Alice came with her.

So now my three beautiful girls were also elegant swans. Having graduated in each class: Jazz, Ballet, Hip Hop, Funk, Contemporary, Tap and Ballroom; only at the age of 17.

Now they were 19 years old and starting College very soon. My wonderful girls had all been accepted to Dartmouth. **(Note for the future: I'm Australian so anything that I type about Dartmouth {even the spelling!} is incorrect... well I don't know the American system!)**

Unfortunately I couldn't get the girls in a dorm together so I bought a house just outside of campus for them. It holds six people so I put up an advertisement asking if anybody starting at Dartmouth this year would like to pay half of the expenses. But before that happened we had to meet the family or guests, of course.

My phone started to ring.

"Hello, Esme here," I said brightly into the phone.

"_Hello this is Carlisle Cullen. I'm calling up to see if your offer of three more people sharing the house."_ It was the most appealing voice that I have heard in a very long time.

"Oh yes, I had a few offers but I was a little bit unsure of them," I said casually. Actually I haven't had any offers yet he was the first one, but it's a good sales technique – make them think that you are wanted.

"_Well, I saw the house and it looks beautiful. My boys would really like to stay there,"_ boys? What boys?

"What exactly do you mean by boys?"

"_My three sons. Edward, Emmett and Jasper. They're 19 this year because they had a year off to go travelling,"_ I could hear in his voice that he was very proud of them.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. When is the next about thirty minute space that you have that you are free. I self employed so I'm free for most of the week," I needed to book something immediately if my girls were going to be in a house with three 19 year old boys. I needed to make sure that they were trustworthy; I trust my girls but not _three _faceless young boys.

"_Well actually I'm a very busy person you see, I'm a doctor –"_ a doctor. Wow, _"- and the only free space that I have for this week, lots of patients, is tonight after 7.00, are you ok with that,"_ he paused for a second, _"If that is not too soon of course,"_ he sound very concerned for a second.

"Oh tonight is ok, say 8.00?" for some strange reason I was getting all giddy like I did when I was a 15 year old girl, this man was bringing the inner teenage out of me.

"_Sounds good to me, see you then,"_ he gave me his address and I quickly saved it into my iPhone.

"Yeah, see you," that was all I could say. As I said before it was like when Richard asked me out back in Junior High, I was so hopeless. **(A/N In Aus. we have primary school [usually ages 5 – 12] and High school [usually ages 12 – 18] and whatever you want to do after you graduate {University, TAFE, a 'gap' year or work}, the American system, to me, is so confusing!)**

I hung up the phone and something dawned on me. What was I going to wear? After all I was Alice's mother.

CPOV

I had just hung up with the most attractive voice of a woman.

And she was coming over to my house in one and a half hours. _Shit._

I started to freak like I would whenever I was picking up a girl from her house to take her to a dance or whatever in Junior High.

I had to tell the boys.

"Emmett! Jasper! Edward! I want you all to stop what you are doing and come here immediately!" I shouted up the stairs. I was so nervous.

"Dad, it wasn't my fault that the crystal wine glasses broke. Edward pushed me!" Emmett rambled on.

"Did not!" Edward shouted, "You were the one that was juggling them!"

"I don't care about that! Wait. We don't have any wine glasses? Shit, Shit, Shit," I really needed to calm down, "Ok Emmett your punishment is that you have to get me some new crystal wine glasses before 8.00 tonight. And I want real ones not cocktail glasses or beer cans," well, that fixed the problem of not being able to serve wine to an attractive woman with impressive wine glasses. Well I hope that she is attractive, I mean her voice was... amazing and I swear there was something going on between us in that short conversation.

"Dad?" Jasper spoke up, "is everything ok?"

"Ok boys, here's the thing. You know that add about the house outside of campus at Dartmouth? Well I rang the lady."

"So?" they all asked at the same time.

"She had an amazing voice and sounded really attractive and I really need to impress her. She is coming over. Tonight. At 8.00. that's in," I checked my watch, "one hour and fifteen minutes." Shiiiit!

"Oh! We get what going on...." said Emmett slyly. I was not in the mood for this I needed to get things moving fast.

"Did I mention that if you make a good impression you'll be staying with three 18 year old triplets?" That should do it.

"What do you want me to do?" Emmett said eagerly.

EsPOV

It had been 15 minutes already and I was still in my bath robe staring blankly at my wardrobe. I had to get backup.

"Alice? Bella? Rosalie? I need you urgently!" They all came rushing in.

"What is it mum?" said Bella worriedly.

"Well I'm going to go see one of the candidates for the house that we bought and well long story short. I'm seeing _him_ tonight at 8.00 and according to the way his voice sounded; he's a GOD among men."

Alice's eyes widened. Bella's mouth dropped. Rosalie's lips crept into a smug smile.

"Well," Alice said, "What look are you going for?" Bella went over to my bathroom and got out all of these hair products and implements and Rosalie went and got my makeup kit.

"Well I want to go for: Elegant but still authoritive but not too stern. I want to look my age but like I still have it in me, if you know what I mean."

"I have the perfect idea"

She ran into my wardrobe, then to hers, then to Rosalie's then to Bella's. We are all relatively the same size. Except Rosalie has longer legs and a slightly larger bust and hips with a smaller waist. Alice is smaller in most sizes and Bella is a little narrower built. But apart from that they are all built like their mama.

She came back with my high waisted skirt. Black mid-thigh stockings. Black stilettos. A blue silk blouse that matches my eyes. And a black three-quarter trench coat.

I quickly got dressed and then Bella and Rosalie quickly grabbed me and pushed me into a chair. Rosalie started touching up my face with foundation then she added a light blush to my cheek bones. She was going for natural. Some mascara to frame my eyes and a lipstick that matched my lip colour. Whilst all of that was going on Bella had gotten out the curling tongs and was curling my caramel hair into large soft curls that matched the type of blouse I was wearing.

It was perfect.

Alice handed me my dark blue Gucci bag I looked in it and she had packed everything I needed. Which included: my iPhone, my purse, water, contact book and some pictures of the girls and one with me and them.

She handed me my locket that I had taken off for the shower and some white gold sapphire earrings that matched **(I'm changing the locket to a White gold one).**

I looked at my watch and realised that it was time to go.

I hopped into my **Italian scooter** which I use when the weather was good. Tonight was a good night. If not I probably would have taken Rosalie's M3.

I touched the locket that was hanging around my neck for luck, "wish me luck girls," I said in a confident voice.

"Good luck!" Rosalie and Bella chimed.

I turned to Alice she had a dazed look in her eyes I had only seen that look twice before. Right before Bella and Rosalie had those tragic accidents. _Oh my._

But instead of the grimace that usually came after a huge _genuine_ smile crossed her face.

"You don't need luck mum, I have a _very_ good feeling about this," I'm sure that the smile I returned was just as big as hers.

CPOV

The boys and I had cleaned up everything until it was sparkling. As soon as I told Emmett who he would, could be staying with he had rushed out of the house to get the wine glasses.

Jasper and Edward were playing it cool, but I could tell that they were excited. I couldn't blame them, they were boys.

So I rushed the boys upstairs for them to get changed out of their tracksuit pants and smelly football shirts; as I said, I couldn't blame them; to get into clothes that were more respectable clothes that you would want to be seen in around a kind lady, my age.

So we were all set to go and Emmett could not sit still, neither could I. He gets it from his dad.

EsPOV

As I was going to _Carlisle's_ house I thought about the things that have happened to my lovely daughters. I suppose this runs in my blood.

Bella's was first, falling through that glass window, almost dying.

Then came Alice, at the age of 16. My daughter loved parties. I let her going telling her to call me as soon as _anything_ happened. It was at this guy Mike's house. So she went there looking gorgeous as usual, I was a little unsure about the length of her skirt though. I was unsure about the whole entire thing actually. But I thought that you can't hold on to them for too long and I went to parties when I was young and nothing happened. Then later that night I get a call from the police. 1.17am to be exact. Her drink had been spiked and she was found out a street passed out completely. She had been beaten. _Badly._ I woke the girls up and went there immediately. She looked so vulnerable lying on the hospital bed, she was completely knocked out. They had pumped her stomach and then put her in a temporary medically induced coma to help her body recover from the traumatic experience she had gone though. She was out for three days. Rosalie, Bella and I never left the room.

Rosalie's was the last, at the age of 17. She got her first serious boyfriend. He told her he loved her and she fell for it. _Hard._ I knew something was off, one time Bella was standing in his way for a photo so he grabbed her by the wrist, a little bit too hard, and pulled her out of the way, she fell to the ground. He said he didn't mean to do it. I found out six months later that my precious Rosalie was in an abusive relationship, from the first month in. She thought it was her fault. We got her over it. It made her stronger, harder; but of course that had its affects. This made her harder to get to, doubting everything around her.

That's what makes us so strong. We helped each other get through the bad things in life. We were together in this.

I arrived at the house. Grabbed my bag, held my head high, and walked along the path leading to the door. It was a beautiful house. I could tell that it was designed by a very good architect.

CPOV

I was looking out the front window. A scooter pulled up outside the house a lady hopped off. She had a beautiful hair colour; you could tell that it was real. It fell in soft curls she wore a black trench and was holding a blue bag. She looked determined and confident. She walked down the pathway to the front door.

It was her.

I heard the doorbell chime and I ran down the stairs to answer the door. I could hear the boys laughing from behind me.

"Love is never too late boys!"

EsPOV

"_Love is never too late boys!"_ it was him, I could tell by the voice. I could hear more laughing from behind the door. Was he talking about_ me?_ No... I shouldn't get my hopes up. The door opened.

_Wow._

His voice had nothing to compare to him in person.

Those eyes would be the last thing that I see when I take my last breath. They were beautiful. This striking emerald green. He also smelt _really_ good. You could tell that he worked out. _Damn._

CPOV

I opened the door.

_Oh my._

Her voice and her body walking across the front yard had nothing compared to seeing her right in front of me. Her hair was shining and health. Her face was not to out there, strong though. She had the most beautiful smile on, it was stunning. But all of that was nothing compared to her eyes. I could look at them for forever. I mean look at them and completely forget about the fact that I have to breath, keep my heart beating.

"Hello, I'm Esme," her voice was beautiful. She held out my hand for me to shake it.

I took her hand and kissed it like the gentleman I was.

"Carlisle, enchanté fais votre connaissance," I truly was enchanted by her presence.

"Moi aussi," she spoke French. The woman of my dreams was standing in front of me.

"Parlez-vous Français?" I had to know.

"Un peu. C'est un passé-temps." She does it as a hobby, _intéressant__._

"Très bien, moi aussi. Vous voudriez rencontrer les garçons? On y va?"

"Let's"

"Would you like for me to take your coat?"

"Oh yes please, it's very warm in here," I freaked for a moment, was she too hot? "but nice, comfortable."

I walked her down the hallway and into the main living room, the boys were waiting there quietly, trying to hide the smirks on their faces.

"This is a lovely home you have, it's so open but not too big, just the right size." Her eyes scanned the room, a slight smile on her face.

"We had an architect design it but I chose all of the furniture and the boys and I did the painting," that was fun, we all ended up covered it paint. It took us a very long time to actually finish the house, then have very long showers afterwards.

"Where did you go to get the furniture," she looked as though she was trying to figure it out.

"BEAR, you know I never get the name of that company," I truly didn't. They called it BEAR but their logo wasn't even one, it was flowers; a rose, a lily, a freesia and an orchid.

"Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie," she said.

"What?"

"Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie, that's what it stands for," how did she know?

"Only the creator of the company is supposed to know,"

"That's why I know," what?

"You're the creator of BEAR?" I was so confused.

"Yes, nice to see what you have done with my work," She looked around the house appreciatively.

She spoke French, was stunning, was a mother, had very nice manners, brilliant fashion sense _and_ ran and founded her own company. What next, she's in love with me too? I stopped myself on this thought. Was I actually, _already_ falling for this goddess standing beside me? I thought best not to think about it too much.

"I love your work, very elegant. It is good to know what it stands for. Are those the names of your daughters and you?" good recovery.

"Yes they turned last year, nineteen in a few more months. They are triplets, we are all very close," her eyes brightened at the mention of her daughters, wasn't she a little young to have three 18 year old daughters? Well I can't be hypocritical, I took my boys in at the age of 20. Wait if she has daughters, they must have a father then...

"Is there a Mr. in the household of Esme?" please say no, please say no.

"No, I'm a single mother. I had the girls at nineteen, you see, the father didn't want to take on that responsibility." He _left_ her at the age of _nineteen_ with three girls?

"A very stupid man, I have no idea why someone would do that to such a beautiful woman like you," she blushed, actually blushed. I am going to faint. _Stop it Carlisle you're acting like a pansy!_

"Thank you, I've always wanted children. I suppose it just happened earlier than usual." she turned to the boys who had much more evident smirks on their faces. "This must be Edward, Emmett and Jasper."

They boys each nodded when their names were said.

"Very nice to meet you," Esme said, "so the reason that I came here was to see if the boys were suitable to stay with my girls for the time that they spend at Dartmouth, congratulations on getting in by the way." The boys smiled.

"So I am just going to ask you some questions, then if that is ok see the house, you can tell a lot about people from their rooms and houses, I would know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EdPOV

She wants to see our rooms. Oh no.

Mine was fine, but when it came to Emmett? We have a few problems with... err... _posters._ I looked at him trying to use out brotherly connection that we have, _subtly of course_.

_Emmett, dude. Have you taken down the posters?_

His eyes widened.

"Excuse me one second," he stood up from his seat then slowly, for Emmett, walked up the stairs. I could hear his bedroom door open and close and then pieces of paper being ripped up. _Ripped up? Wow. He's actually getting rid of them. Who are you and what have you done to my perverted brother?_

After about five minutes he came back down.

_Thanks bro._

See, I told you we have a brotherly connection.

Jasper was smirking.

RPOV

Bella, Alice and I were all sitting on the couch. Waiting for mum to come home.

_Silence._

Bella made a frustrated noise as she chucked Wuthering Heights on the table.

_More silence._

Alice sighed and gave up on her design for a dress.

_More silence._

I decided to break the silence.

"Do you reckon they're hot?"

"Oh my god I hope so," Alice said so quickly that I had to double check that she actually said the sentence.

"If there _is_ a hot one... so help me..." I said dreamily. Bella laughed as I mimicked fainting.

"There better be a musician," Bella whispered as though it was a huge crime to be admitting that she wanted one.

"You got that right sister!" Alice and I said simultaneously.

"AND THEY BETTER HAVE GORGEOUS HAIR OR SOMEONE IS GOING TO HAVE TO PAY!" Alice has a thing with hair, but so does Bella... and I... I suppose it runs in the family.

"And have good cars of course!" I added in, me the one with the mechanical obsession.

"And be smart!"

"And be athletic!"

"And be romantic!"

"Hot!"

"Funny!"

"Hopelessly in love with us too!"

"Oh god! Don't forget the fact that they have to be able to hold all of our shopping bags!"

We cracked up laughing. The rest of the 'waiting period' went like this.

EmPOV

"So would you like to hear about the girls or show me around?" Esme said in her... chiming voice? I don't know... it was very motherly. She reminded me of those ladies in the shopping mall **(A/N hehehe, American word!)** with their little three year olds and their loving husbands following after them carrying the shopping bags.

"Well, since we are here, we might as well hear about the girls," Carlisle said. He had googly eyes for Esme, he wouldn't stop smiling.

"Ok then, so I have three girls, triplets. Like you boys, except they are a year younger than you, I think."

_Triplets! Yay!_ Jasper and Edward seemed interested, like me.

"Their names are Rosalie, Bella and Alice. They all dance together, ballet, jazz, hip hop, the works. They are all very close."

I liked the name Rosalie, it was old fashioned but not abnormal.

"I'll talk about Alice first," she pulled out a picture and handed it to Carlisle, he looked at it then passed is to me; I saw a girl with short black hair and was very short, she was pretty, but not my type. I handed it on to Edward, he looked at her then passed it to Jasper. As soon as Jasper looked at the photograph he wouldn't look away. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. I swear I heard him breath: "_so beautiful_." Well, that's a first. Edward and I glanced and knowing glance to each other. Jasper had the hots for the pixie girl called Alice.

"I have a copy, if you want." Esme said. Jasper nodded quickly. Esme and Jasper exchanged photos; he slipped it into his pocket.

"She is the... _energy_ of the family," that seemed to be an in joke of the family, "She wants to pursue fashion when she goes to Dartmouth. She is a shopaholic, you think you might know the meaning of that word but when you meet Alice she puts a whole new light on the subject. She loves partying, safely, of course. Oh, and she is the shortest of all of us." Jasper listened intently the whole time.

"Then there is Rosalie," She pulled out another photograph. I was really starting to get the hang of that name, Rosalie, _Rosalie_, **Rosalie**._ I wonder how I could shorten it? Rosa... no. Rose... maybe. Rosie... sweet. Ro... eww._ I suppose I had to see the girl to know what I wanted it to be.The photo went to everyone; Edward looked mildly interested, he always does; Jasper didn't even look at her for one second, that bad huh? Carlisle blinked and smiled at Esme, which was a strange reaction; and then it came to me.

I was expecting someone that looked similar to Esme maybe. Not that good looking because of everyone's reaction. What I saw was definitely _not_ what I expected, I suppose any guy that saw that photo wouldn't see it coming.

She was so beautiful.

I think I went into a state of shock.

I looked at Esme, I wanted to ask her so many questions. _How old is she? Is she real? Is she a supermodel? What are her likes and dislikes? Would she like me? How is she related to you, she looks so different? Is she a robot built just for my desire? Is she human? Is she an angel? Is she the devil? Is she a goddess? Is she Aphrodite? Is this photo edited? How much make-up is she wearing? Is she wearing any make-up?_

She had long blonde hair. She wasn't too skinny or over-weight, just the right size. Her cheeks were slightly pink, natural. She had pale-ish skin with light freckles covering her nose. Long legs that could go on and on. A _very_ well sized chest, the _gentleman_ in me said, even _he_ couldn't deny it. She also had her mother's eyes, which looked beautifully wonderful on Esme, but so much more on _Rosalie. _She was _my _king of girl.

I looked at Carlisle, I couldn't wait, couldn't contain it: "When are we moving in?"

He didn't answer me so I just looked back at the photo. I could faintly hear everyone else laughing, but I didn't care, not when I had this angel in front of me. I felt as though if I looked away she would disappear and I would never see her again.

"Would you like a copy Emmett?" Esme asked. I nodded, still not able to speak.

A _photo_ did this to me. _A photo_.

I looked at Jasper.

_Did you feel like this when you saw Alice?_

He nodded.

Esme and I switched photos, I pocketed it and gave my full attention to Esme, hoping that she would tell me more about Rosalie. So far I knew that: she was a triplet, danced, was a year younger than me and was beautiful.

"So Rosalie wants to study engineering in college. She loves cars and when she sees a new model of a car she is off and running to the owner to ask if she can take a look under the hood," she laughed at this, "Due to some occurrences she is a little hard to gain trust from, but is a very sweet girl," What 'occurrences?' "She is very loyal and family orientated with a bit of fight in her. She got her maternal side from me. Other than that she is just like a regular girl, I suppose."

And now I know that she is my dream girl. I pinched myself to check if I was dreaming.

I wasn't.

"So now there is Bella," Esme said, as she was looking in her bag, "but I seem to have forgotten it, I'm sorry."

Edward sighed in relief.

We all looked at him, Esme's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry..." Edward mumbled.

_Dude,_ I looked at him, _what was that about?_

_I'll tell you later..._

I gave him my 'weird-ed out look' but shrugged it off. I could never truly understand what went on in his head, he was all like: world I come in peace; and then: I hate you all! Die in hell; the next. _Bipolar_ is the word Jasper uses. And when Carlisle is angry at him: _an unbalance in the chemicals of his brain._

"Ok well since that is done I suppose you can see the-er rooms," Carlisle said awkwardly.

"I think I've seen enough for today and it is getting late so I better get back to my girls," Esme said.

"I'll walk you to the door then," Carlisle said.

I heard the door closed and turned on Edward.

"What was that all about??"

"I'm sorry, it's just that there was a lot of pressure on me and you guys all found out that you really likes the girls and you thought that they were really pretty and then it was all left on me for this one girl and I could tell that Esme thought that I should like her and what if I don't what if she is some creep!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. There's no need for you to get you knickers in a not!"

I shook my head and walked away. _See what I mean?_


End file.
